The Biology of Desire
by livingforfiction
Summary: A fluffy and sexy domestic Darvey.
1. Chapter 1

**I most certainly have no clue of where I want to go with this, but I had this idea so I wrote it. I'd love to know what you think, again, I don't know where this may go but it's worth the try. Thanks :)**

* * *

Donna stood in front of the marble aisle in the kitchen, the steel knife cutting the carrots in tiny round pieces. The day was freaking cold; windy, bone freezing. It was a miracle it didn't snow.

She heard his deep sigh; he walked to her, embracing her from behind. She smiled, she knew him too well and read his intentions immediately.

"Harvey, I'm cooking."

"I haven't done anything."

"Do you think I can't feel that amicable pressure on my ass?"

He laughed softly. She turned and eyed him dangerously. Then he approached her ear, "It's Saturday night, it's cold, and you're cooking. You gotta understand the sexiness that this carries."

"Do you find my vegetable cutting _sexy?" _She asked, and smiled at the idea.

"You get an idea how much." He said, and pressed his body tighter against hers. His hand went up her abdomen while she continued the cutting. "Also, I really like these jeans."

She giggled at his advance, again. But now, she had to contract her neck because a kiss invaded her skin when she didn't notice. "Babe, you're obviously in the mood, but I am not." She said knowing that it would unravel a tornado. Innerly, she grinned. A challenged Harvey was always an extremely intense Harvey, no matter the area of life.

"Well, sounds like you're asking for help." He replied.

She smiled. "Actually…" she dropped the knife and turned around. "I am. _Please, help me._" Said Donna, while adding a dramatic tone to that last phrase.

"You're enjoying this." He realizes she's getting fun out of this as much as he is.

"And so are you, don't deny it."

"We should role play more often." He whispered, and kissed her jawline softly.

"I have ideas for that." She panted.

"I wanna hear them all." He whispered in her ear, and started unbuttoning her blouse, the white ivory buttons disengaging from the holes and revealing the outline of her breasts little by little. She felt her stomach tingling and that demanding heat in her lower belly. She loved his perfume; he was casually using her favorite tonight.

His eyes, his gaze... The desire in his eyes when he admired the contour of her breasts and the cream colored lace that held them.

"Turn off the fire." Whispered Harvey. "We're gonna take a while."

She smiled, and held onto his head while his mouth advanced downwards.

…..

"Did you know…" she whispered while her nail softly scratched his rib. "Women take longer to get turned on?"

He grinned. "Is that a fact?"

"It is. You can look it up." said Donna before leaning her jaw on his chest.

"And why is that?"

"Well, because, biologically… females are more… complex."

"That I can't argue."

"Ha." she smiled ironically. "But we have much more advantage than males. On so many aspects."

"Like what?"

"Well… we last longer." she said, and they both laughed. "It's true."

"Can't say it's not."

"Because you get off, and it automatically falls. Always." They both laughed again. "But we… we can have multiple orgasms, one after another."

"That must be nice." he said.

"It is. If you find something who can do that to you." she said with a huge playful grin on her face. "There are too many men in this world who bluff about their assets and everything, but… they get off once, and bye-bye any hope for more than one orgasm."

"Now that will have me thinking."

"Oh don't worry…" she whispered, and kissed him slowly, brushing her lips with his. "There's nothing to worry about. You have…" A short kiss on his lips. "More than accomplished that."

"Explain to me why exactly it is that you females are more complex in what desire concerns."

"Well, historically, and these are ancestral characteristics, deeply incorporated into our DNAs… Males were the ones who went out to hunt, and get the food, and face wild animals and stuff. The females, on the other side, were the ones who stayed at the home, taking care of the babies, nursing them, cuddling, putting them to sleep, playing with them. So, that's why the females have a much better and more developed emotional intelligence than males. We rely on empathy, on emotions, we know when someone's not okay, our capacities of putting ourselves in someone's place is better."

Harvey listened quietly, amazed at the unknown information. He also felt amazed at women… because every quality she described was true, he thought.

"And males…" Carried on Donna. "Males are instinctive. You rely on what you see, what you can actually corroborate and what's an actual fact. That's why…" she stopped, letting the seconds pass, enjoying the feeling that her upcoming words were giving her. "Males get turned on by _watching_."

He grinned. "Now that explains a lot."

"Right? Men are _visual. _Only to a lesser extent, maybe auditive. But that's just an accessory. You NEED to watch, to see the object of your desire."

"I didn't know all of that." said Harvey. "Where did you read it?"

"In a psychology book."

"Now tell me about females. How do they get turned on better?"

"Well… that's a combo. It's smell, and sounds, and touching, and _imagination._ We're a slow burn."

"_Hmm_, I see…" he muttered, and traced her cheeks up and down with his fingers. She stared at him deeply, her gaze had a subtle flame on her eyes. She tilted her head sideways just a bit, and bit one of his fingers softly. She took his middle finger into her mouth, and he felt her tongue sliding along his finger, her eyes closing. Him, feeling harder with each second. He tucked his ring finger inside her mouth then; he curved them against her tongue, like he does when he's inside of her with his fingers. Her tongue wetted those fingers of his, an urgent pulse throbbing on her walls; a moan vibrated on her throat, her imagination went wild. So did his, on an equal amount.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanna pour me one of those? We can talk about it." her voice sounded shaken, a little desperate, if he had to guess. It reminded him to the tone she would always use when she tried to seduce him. These past weeks had been… a miracle. A finishing line, but a start line too, at the same time. A liberating feeling of **rightness**. What I'm doing is not wrong, is not unethical, is doesn't make me vulnerable or less a professional, was the thought both had reconciled with. They had to allow themselves the happiness of sharing every day with each other.

"Not sure there is much to talk about." he replied, his voice somber. "But I still want to drink with you."

She smiled, standing by the glass seemed as if the whole NYC skyline pointed its lights to her, and half of her body remained in the shadows of the dim room like a carbon pencil drawing. "Let's, then."

In silence they sat, with a glass on their hands. The bitterness hit Donna's throat and she rejoiced on the hard punch of the liquid after the day they had. Her eyes shut tight, while he observed her… stress. She was totally stressed. Her fingers curled roughly against her palms, making her skin go red. She was being too hard on herself. Not that he wasn't dying by anxiety inside, but he needed to stay focused for her.

"Easy, honey." he whispered while his hand grabbed hers softly, and spread her fingers slowly, trying to make her hand relax. "Your manicure looks too pretty."

She grinned very lightly. With her head still down, she raised her gaze to him. "Do you think I'll lose my position?"

"No. I'm not gonna let that happen." he whispered back.

"You've put yourself before me so many times… and this time, it was my fault, because I knew what I was doing, Harvey, I'm not stupid. I need to be hold accountable."

"It was… something rushed, yes. But we can get you out if it, and as long as I have even the slightest chance of getting you out, I will. I'm not gonna let you immolate yourself."

She rubbed her hand against her face with fury, trying to wash off the shit of the past days. "But I feel so damn guilty. You could have lost your license."

"But I didn't. And for the record, I could have lost it, and I wouldn't have cared."

She frowned. No question, just her eyes filled with doubts.

"Because that night, after the audience… Had I lost my license, I wouldn't have cared, because I still had you. Thank God I knocked on your door. Now I see…"

"Damn, Harvey." she took another sip.

"You remember the other night, when we talked about going to Santorini?"

She smiled. "Of course I remember, I had just had the third orgasm of the night and you pulled that card right after you came off of me."

He smiled too. "Well… when things settle, and everything gets calmer… I don't care how many cases they pile up on my desk or yours. We're gonna pack, and we're gonna leave…"

"You're being quite the adventurous."

Harvey leaned closer and breathed in her ear. "Imagine those same three orgasms, up on a hill and a view to the ocean."

A chill ran up her spine and made her skin get goosebumps. "Can't argue with that." Her eyes fixed on his, and she took the last final sip. "Let's go home."

"Now?"

"Yes." She replies firmly standing up. "Now."

"Why so eager?"

She eyes him and doesn't look away. "How tired are you?" she asks. She walks closer, leans to his level, and puts her palms on his knees. The outline of her breasts on full display. "I need you to not be tired."

"I'm not." he stands up, grins at her, and prepares to walk away with her holding his arm.

* * *

Well, he wasn't tired after all. Not when as soon as they walked through his door, he scooped her up in his arms and propped her up on the aisle. She really meant to be slow and sexy but their energies were more urgent than slow and sexy. They were more like instinctive and primal right now.

She slid her dress up to her waist, took off her silk panties and kicked her heels off. He didn't take long unbuttoning either, and pressed his chest against hers, grabbing her thighs firmly before entering her. It was fast, hard and careless, like an encounter between two lovers who don't have much time. But they had all the time in world now, so they took the freedom to do what they wanted. Because they could be sweet and slow in another time. Now, the need was urgent. And both felt it on their throbbing pulses as he pushed in and out of her, watching her head fall backwards and her mouth falling open.

His breathing was just as choppy and desperate as hers, with the difference of Donna moaning much louder than him.

"I definitely want to go to Santorini." Whispered Donna once they came. "I wanna do this by the ocean."


End file.
